plundererfandomcom-20200213-history
Female Soldier
The Female Soldier (real name unknown) is a character introduced in Plunderer. She is a soldier of Althea Royal Guard and member of the special troop known as Gefängnis, which works under Jail Murdoch's orders. Appearance Personality Plots It's first noted by Alexandrov Grigorovich that most of soldiers left Althea after Jail Murdoch deserted the Althea Royal Guard. She is one of the soldiers that left the army. She first appeared at Chapter 49, under Jail's order, she and the other Gefängnis members went to saves Sakai Tokikaze, Erin and the children from White Special Service. As Acel Lyubov releasing her poison, the Female Soldier appeared behind the other spy and introduces Acel to them. She said she absolutely hate Acel due to her personality and her huge breasts, the other spy don't care about her complainant and took his gun. This scared her and she tried to shake hand and introducing herself, although it's interrupted by Sakuragi who stated he already saved the children in other area. After Sakuragi stated he will kill the other spy, the Female Soldier said that he hate people called him a bald. Then, she attempt to introduces herself for a second time, but it's interrupted by Jail who went to inform Gefängnis to not kill anyone. This angered her, she asks Jail why are they forbidden to kill anyone, when the purpose of the Gefängnis troop was to punishing any evildoer by killing them. Then, Acel and Sakuragi told the Female Soldier that they will kill her for not following Jail's order. Jail also stated if she dare to stand against him, she must have to shown how strong her conviction are. This makes her afraid at him and doesn't want to disobey his order. Then, Jail told her to stop acting like a child as it doesn't suit her, which makes her feel embarrassed. She told Jail to shut up and stop interrupting her introduction. Before she could introduces herself, Jail told Erin to turn off her communication ability. She is later ordered by Jail to stay on the city with Erin and other two Gefängnis members, as Jail wanted them to protect the children so he must face Robert Du Vanvich and his army all by himself. Despite the order, along with other two Gefängnis members still following Jail's behind without noticing. When Nana Bassler and other children almost attacked by Althea Royal Guard's soldiers, she went to saves them together with other two Gefängnis members. After she realized that Nana has a huge breasts, she compared Nana's size to herself which angered her. Then, She stated that she will kill Nana for having a bigger chest than her. She also tried to introducing herself as the cutest and strongest person in the world, but it's stopped by Jail with holding her head. Soon, Jail realized the Gefängnis troop keep following behind him, so he order them to stay outside Althea to protect children. She apologize for claiming herself to be the cutest and strongest person to Jail. After Jail kissed Nana and enters the city, the Female Soldier cries and tried to kill Nana but it's stopped by Sakuragi by stripping her clothes. Abilities and Power Her count is yet to be reveal. According to Alexandrov, she was one of the strongest soldiers of the Althea Royal Guard.Plunderer Chapter 31 Gallery UnnamedGirl.jpg UnnamedGirlEmbarrassed.jpg UnnamedGirlSaveNanaAndChildren.png JailHoldingUnnamedGirlHead.png UnnamedGirlStripped.png Trivia *Her face sightly resembles Mitsuki Sohara from Minazuki Suu's previous work, Sora no Otoshimono. Reference Category:Characters Category:Unnamed Characters Category:Female